Eleonora Viltaria
Elen(Closest peers) | Fullname = Ellenora Viltara | Age = 18 | Gender=Female | Hair=Silver | Eye=Red | Birthplace= Leitmeritz, Zhcted | Occupation= Vanadis of Zhcted Commander of the Silver Meteor Army | Position & Rank= Vanadis of Zhcted | Weapon= Sword(Arifar) | Weapon Element= Wind | Army= Silver Meteor Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Ellenora Viltara(エレオノーラ.ヴィルターリア) is a female protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of the main Vanadis of the series. Represent Zhcted's greatest warrior and one of the fearless and famous Vanadis, Ellen vowed to protect Zhcted from any enemy threat and invasion from any kingdom. She is also one of Tigrevrumud Vorn's ally after she captured him as a "prisoner of war", which ironically became her primary support and ready to fight for her name; thus created the bond of friendship with the Earl of Alsace and the Wind Vanadis. Character Infomation Appearance Ellen appeared to has her silver hair and red eyes. She is also wear a hair clip around her hair. Tall, beautiful and have a sexy figure(especially her bigger bust size), Ellen is believed to be smart with Personality As the pride of the Vanadis, Ellen is vowed to protect the people of Leitmeritz by any means necessary. Having an iron law that the strong prevail over whims, Ellen is a strong and brave warrior who is believe the army with the strong heart will survive the war. Even with her heart strong mind, Ellen remain compassionate to her peers as she believe that her subordinate and the people's trust and bond is her reason to be victorious .Ellen is also a cunning and playful girl who love to tease her subject Despite her warrior pride and bravery, Ellen is like any normal girl who is easily sensitive to relationship which she refused to admit. Like any girl of her age, Ellen is having a hidden romance feeling towards to Tigre as her relationships with Tigre deepen(mostly because Tigre is at her side if not Alsace) and she is tended to seduce Tigre whenever he is deep sleep or he pay attention to other female companion. Despite her mature thinking, Ellen is easily prone to jealously whenever other girls(especially Mira but not Rim) who came too close to Tigre and tend to fight any of her rivals off as if Tigre is a stuffed tiger. Whenever the duties didn't involved with wars or general affairs, Ellen often take things lightly and tended to laid back Plot Victory over Tigre and a Fateful Encounter Vanadis Ellen's army had reach across Brune and after the main force retreated due to the Vanadis overwhelming power. As the ambush. Tigre last shot against the Vanadis through ambush during the night which proven futile as only. As Earl of Vorn fires his last two arrows against , Ellen managed to dodge the arrows without effort and she rode her house and have the sole archer cornered. Found his arrow skills intrigued Tigre as a"Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Rescue Alsace from Zion's Army Main Article: Rescue Alsace Arc As Ellen approve , she begin her army and march . Her army , much to Zion's chagrin and he retreat while summon his secret weapon to crush Alsace, a dragon Powers and abilities Ellen's Vanadis powers are based on wind. She can summon the wind with her sword, Arifar and she can manipulate any of aero attacks as she pleased. Ellen is also Trivia *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen who found his sleepy face cute while tend to use the "drastic measures" to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail.